creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XMidgetTACOx/Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
On YouTube, there is a very creepy and disturbing video. Its called 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'. This video seems innocent at first but then turns creepy and hellish. The main idea of 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' is that a few friends are sitting at a table, doing nothing. Just sitting. Then a notebook starts telling them about how to be creative. When they finally learn how to be creative they get carried away, and it just becomes fucked up and twisted. Lots of people say its just a random video. But some of us no that it has a more demonic meaning. For starters, at one part of the video, the notebook tells the puppets (the friends) to get some sticks and spell out there favorite color. When the third puppet spells out the word 'green' the notebook tells him, 'Green is not a creative color'. This was very strange to me. The other two puppets spelt out red and blue. Two average colors that boys and girls first know. Another thing that was extremely strange was that when the third puppet got the hang of it before the others, he said, "I might paint a picture of a clown." But the notebook just puts black ink all over his painting and tells him to 'slow down'. It was like the notebook hated the third puppet. I told you that the middle of the video gets fucked up and creepy. Well first, the puppets become pixalated and then turn back into real puppets. Then hearts and guts start showing up everywhere. They even start to decorate the hearts, as if they were a DIY design. Then they have a cake made of guts and start to eat it. The music turns dark and creepy and rain clouds and thunder appear. Behind the fun and innocent faces are dark secrets. Even at the end of the video, the notebook says, "Now lets all agree, to never be creative again." It was like they were telling kids that if you act creative, you will go insane and become dangerous. Maybe, just maybe, creative shows are teaching are kids to be... puppets? August 26, 2013 Sorry it has taken me so long to write another blog post on this topic. Now I have also been doing research on this as well. The people who have created this video are called 'thisisitcollective'. They have only released two videos. Now, we've talked about 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared', but they have also made another, really strange video. Its called 'Bad Things That Could Happen'. Just like 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared', it starts off very cute and innocent. Unlike 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' its just really weird. The main idea of the video is everything starts off fine and calm, but then things seem to go wrong. Theres a sandwhich that gets covered in disgusting dieses, teeth that get ripped out by candy, a hammer that breaks a pipe, and even a match that sets a table on fire. First off, why would they turn such good easy tasks into a horrible problem? This is my theroy: That they are telling kids that, "If you do this you're going to regret it". To keep them from doing anything and scaring the shit it of them so they won't get in our way. But why? Why would a channel that makes such cute looking videos be so... rude and sick to childeren? It doesn't work all that much. Another thing that I noticed in DHMIS is that the notebook says, "Listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices in your brain." Now, they listened to there hearts and the rain... but there brains? Lets take a look into that shall we? If they only listened to the 'voices' in there brains. They have a problem. Schizophrenia is a severe, chronic, and generally disabling brain and behavior disorder. It is most accurately described as a psychosis - a type of illness that causes severe mental disturbances that disrupt normal thoughts, speech, and behavior. Schizophrenia is believed to be caused by a combination of genetic and environmental factors. Positive symptoms may include delusions, thought disorders, and hallucinations. People with schizophrenia may hear voices other people don't hear, or believe other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. Negative symptoms may include avolition (a lack of desire or motivation to accomplish goals), lack of desire to form social relationships, and blunted affect and emotion. Could these puppets have some sort of mental illness to make them do this? Or simply maybe the creators are just fucked up in the head. We will never know. Also another thing I realized is that DHMIS is realsed on July 29, 2011. And Nov 9, 2010. Why haven't they uploaded a video since? Its oddly strange. Unless it takes them 1-2 years to make one fucked up video then, I don't know. While I was scrolling through the comment, one comment caught my eye. omar shabana 8 hours ago I actually think the message is: we humans started to get really creative and make new inventions but then it turned out to making new weapons and starting fucking wars. And why green is not a creative color, it's suggesting﻿ that we're ruining the planet; like burning forests,etc... Its something that got me thinking. Maybe it isn't talking about our kids. Maybe its tellling us to clean up our act? I'll post more if I find anything new out November 22, 2013 So, alot of you guys keep saying, "You're overthinking this" or "Its funny not creepy". Guys, this is a website for scary stuff. DUH! I laughed when I saw this video to. But, hey! Its just a theroy. Not something I take literally. Geez. Category:Blog posts